Jack Ranks his RP Characters
Why not. 15th: Four (Some canceled Firevivor I think) 14th? A first out, and he was a horrid character in general. I was reading Allegient, then got on and found out a RP was happening, and freaked, got this character real quick, and failed it miserably. One of my two first outs. 14th: Jack Frost (Christmasvivor) 9th? Christmasvivor was weird. I picked Jack Frost for his Jack name, almost won the first challenge, then got voted out. He had a LOT of potential, but first boots have to be on the bottom of my rankings. 13th: Tharja (TV Stars: Tokyo) 11th A just meh character that didn't affect the roleplay at all. 12th: Gretchen (SGvivor: Samoa) 6th. Fun to play, and was loosely based on a friend of mine. Kinda boring of a character. Placed decently, but not a memorable character, so she's low on my list. Also, my only female character. 11th: Destiny (Ovivor: Ethiopia) 1st; 6th MADE FTC; Third WINNER! A very boring character that just kinda stayed in the background, and won. Based on a character for my RR story. 10th: Dark Pit (MLKvivor) 2nd; 3rd MADE FTC. I really liked Dark Pit as a character. Sadly, MLKvivor was a ridiculously short RP, and Dark Pit didn't do much. I think he may come back for another RP... 9th: Junko Enoshima (Spacevivor: Baja Blast) 1st; 5th MADE FTC; Second WINNER! A kinda boring character that I had to pull together last second. She dominated the challenges though, and was still able to win. All-in-all, an eh character. 8th: Kirby (Survivor: Acre) 10th? Kirby is friggin amazing. I loved to play as him, especially his dancing. Sadly, the tribes were very small, leading to Kirby's blindside. If he had made it farther, he might have been number 1. 7th: Arthur (Fanvivor: Trashy Strip Club) 1st; 2nd MADE FTC; First WINNER! Ah......Arthur. An obvious parody of Arthur, the runner up of TD:TJ. My first winner, in a FANtastic roleplay. He was a lot of fun to play. 6th: Jack (Redvivor: Hawaii, Redvivor: All Stars) 2nd; 1st MADE FTC, 15th. My first character. I basically RP'd as myself, and won 2 immunity challenges, and got 2nd. I got some solid alliances going, and survived somehow week after week. For a first character, he was amazing. He failed in All Stars, however. 5th: Makoto Naegi (Redvivor: Chad) 8th. I liked playing him, and did really good at challenges. He was pretty robbed tho. 4th: Jason (Finale: Oaxaca) 2nd; 4th MADE FTC. *throws knife* Oh boy. This character was a gynophobic, quiet, insane guy. He almost killed Cara, survived a double elimination, then made it to the final 2. Not too bad... 3rd: HelmetBoi (TV Stars: Hollywood) 6th Ah man, 'Elmet Boi was so much fun to play. Based off of a certain Youtuber's alter ego, he was a joy to play, did solid in challenges, and was pretty well liked. Again, a ton of fun to play, and hopefully his return in TV Stars: Superstar Showdown will go well as well. 2nd: Graham (Finale: Berwick Castle) 8th. This nervous-wreck character was fantastic. He probably could've made it far if it wasn't for the double elimination. He stuttered, talked, and holds the record for the most times Rewarded in one season AND punished. 1st: Toad (Epicvivor: Malawi) 4th. Toad was robbed. He got 4th, but could've easily won if Fahrwood hadn't eliminated him out of spite. From his butterfly, to his alliances, to his ADHD, he was a ton of fun to play. More to come when I RP more.